sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Rose (actress)
| birth_place = Renton, Washington, U.S. | years_active = 2006–present | children = 2 | spouse = }} Emily Rose (born February 2, 1981) is an American actress. She is best known for her role in the critically acclaimed Uncharted video game series as Elena Fisher and for her lead role as Audrey Parker in the Syfy series Haven (2010–2015). Early life Born in Renton, Washington, Rose received her Master of Fine Arts degree in Acting from UCLA in 2006. She also graduated from Vanguard University of Southern California with a degree in Theater Arts. She is the oldest of three children; she has a younger sister and brother. Acting career Rose appeared in the unaired fourth episode of the American television show Smith, and starred as Cass in the HBO drama John from Cincinnati. She played Lena Branigan on Brothers & Sisters. She portrayed Trish Merrick, an employee of Jennings and Rall, on the CBS drama Jericho. Rose performed voice acting and motion capture for the 2007 PlayStation 3 game Uncharted: Drake's Fortune as the main female character Elena Fisher, then reprised the role in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves in 2009, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception in 2011 and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End in 2016. Rose played Dr. Tracy Martin in the final season of ER and guest-starred on the January 12, 2009, episode of Two and a Half Men. The following year, Rose began her stint in the Syfy TV series Haven, playing the main character, FBI SA Audrey Parker.TV: Promo for Stephen King Adaptation 'Haven'. Bloody-disgusting.com (June 3, 2010). Retrieved on 2015-05-28. The series ran through 2015. Rose's character is sent to Haven, a seemingly tranquil seaside town in Maine, to apprehend an escaped convict. As the story proceeds, she finds herself entrenched in a decades-long town mystery and ends up quitting the FBI and joining the Haven municipal police department to assist in ridding the town of its "Troubles," as the ongoing town mystery is called. The series was adapted from the Stephen King crime novel The Colorado Kid.Barton, Steve. (May 20, 2010) Haven Writer on How the Show Differs from Its Source Material. Dreadcentral.com. Retrieved on 2015-05-28. Personal life Rose married long-time boyfriend Dairek Morgan on December 6, 2009 in Washington. On January 15, 2013, Rose announced via Twitter that she and her husband were expecting a baby.StumbleUpon. StumbleUpon (January 15, 2013). Retrieved on 2015-05-28. The tweet included a YouTube pregnancy announcement. A baby boy, Miles Christian Morgan, was born on April 29, 2013. Rose announced via Twitter on August 25, 2015 that she and her husband were expecting their second child. Rose gave birth to her second son, Memphis Ray Morgan, on December 31, 2015. In August 2014, Rose helped to raise awareness of the disease ALS by participating in the Ice Bucket Challenge. Filmography References External links * Category:1981 births Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Renton, Washington Category:Actresses from Washington (state) Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:Vanguard University of Southern California alumni Category:21st-century American actresses